Killer Beekeeper
Killer Beekeeper is an enemy and also one of the 31 playable characters in the game Castle Crashers. His Magic is unique as his element is based on bee attacks. His default starting weapon is the Rat Beating Bat. Killer Beekeeper's specialties are combo locking and basic boss slaying. Background Throughout the game, only two Killer Beekeepers are seen during the Flowery Fields level. They fight alongside the second group of Bees the heroes encounter. Their Magic is Bee-elemental based, but they have substantially more health than the Bees used in his magic. (Three times more.) Not much is known of their story or involvement in the storyline but it is presumed that they are enemies of King and his Knights. It is also possible that Killer Beekeepers don't like people on their bee farm, and are just trying to chase away any intruders. Magic Splash Attack "Bee Rain" Element: Bee (Non-Elemental) Max Hits: 1 hit per upgrade level (max of 7) Damage/Hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Summons a bee that drops straight down from the sky, stinger first, until it hits an enemy or the ground, at which point it dies and bounces off the ground a couple times before blinking out. Each upgrade level adds another bee that drops just in front of the previous ones. This is the only splash attack that deals normal damage to targets in the air. Because the bees fall straight down instead of from the sides like "Arrow Rain" or "Weapon Rain", it is easier to hit many bosses with all of the bees compared to those spells, making this one of the best Splash Attacks for hitting airborne enemies. However, because each bee dies as soon as it hits something, each bee can only hit one target, whereas in most Splash Attacks each hit of the spell can actually hit multiple enemies. Thus it is limited to hitting 7 enemies at most, whereas other Splash Attacks have no upper limit to how many enemies they can hit (just how many hits they can do to a single enemy). If a boss is next to or floating next to a wall (e.g.: the last boss in his floating spider form) and you use Killer Beekeeper's splash attack next to or under the boss, the bees will come down in a straight line, ensuring every bee is dealing a hit and causing tons of damage. It works well if whomever the boss is chasing holds up their shield next to a wall while the designated Killer Beekeeper splashes away. Magic Projectile Bee Shot Element: Bee (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Shoots a bee forward that dies after hitting something. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: 'Non-Elemental '''Damage: '(Base Magic Damage)2 + (Base Melee Damage)2 This attack pierces armor, and deals twice normal damage Magic Jump '''Steam Jump Element: Mechanical (Non-Elemental) Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump with purple steam cloud and steam sound effect that damages enemies. This is similar to the jumps of the Industrialist and the Fencer. Trivia *Killer Beekeeper only appears in Flowery Field. *Only two Killer Beekeepers appear in the entire game. *Killer Beekeepers are weak to Ice. *Killer Beekeeper's splash magic is the only splash attack that deals normal damage to targets in the air. *Killer Beekeeper is an D Rank character (D+). *Fencer, Industrialist, and Killer Beekeeper's magic jump is the equivalent of an obstacle in Alien Ship. *Recently, there has been a movement to increase how often the Beekeeper is played as. To join the army, put Beekeeper on your profile (on the wikia) with two of these on each side {another { here(Type Beekeeper Here) }} ^-- Beekeeper Army. Unlock Path See also *Playable Characters *Flowery Fields *Bee Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Non-Elemental Category:Playable Characters Category:D Rank Category:Former villains Category:Gameplay Category:Playable Enemies Category:Unlockable